


Light in the blood

by Robin_Arrow



Series: We are the Jigsaw pieces [2]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Horror, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: After surviving the bathroom trap, Lawrence and Adam try to return to normal lives but Jigsaw's shadow still hangs over them.( ON BREAK FOR THE MOMENT )
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Alison Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon, John "Jigsaw" Kramer & Amanda Young, John "Jigsaw" Kramer & Lawrence Gordon, Lawrence Gordon & Amanda Young
Series: We are the Jigsaw pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671538
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Suffering brings darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! This is my first Saw fanfiction and most generally my first serious multi chapter fic but I will do my best ! 
> 
> Before reading, I would like you to know that English is not my native language. I would do my best to translate from French to English but if I make mistakes, please tell me respectfully.
> 
> I hope you will like it ! Good reading.

A voice reaches at Lawrence's ears but the poor man couldn't distinguish a single word. The pain blurred all his senses. The loss of his foot made him suffer but maybe not as much as the idea of finding his family dead somewhere. He had to find help ! He had to save Diana ! He had to save Alison ! He had to same Adam ! He had promised to him.  
Maybe the person who had spoke to him could save them all ?  
But Lawrence was afraid of dying before he could explain everything. For the first since a long time, the man was scared. Scared for all of them. He tried to open his mouth, to say something but slowly, the world was darkening again.

Everything was dark in the bathroom. The smell of death, stronger than ever, made Adam sick. The young man was curled up near the pipe to wich he was still chained, as far as possible from the dead body of Zep. Adam was holding his bruised shoulder, mixing his blood with the blood of the man he had killed. Zep was dead in this filthy place and Adam knew his destiny was the same. He wasn't stupid. Lawrence was probably already dead and even if the blood loss didn't end his sufferings, Jigsaw would probably do. But he was grateful to him for having, even just for a moment, could made him believe that everything would be fine. Adam's live had never been really easy but none of his past pains were stronger than those he felt now. The pain in his shoulder was unbearable and his head seemed to be about to explode.  
Then he thought back to Lawrence, his foot, the blood, the screams and he knew that, even if he had a saw in his reach, he could never do the same thing.  
So it was the end of the pathetic life of someone who was just as bad. He had proven to Jigsaw that he was right and Adam hated himself more because of that. His body was frozen and the pain knocked him out forcing him to fall in an unwanted sleep.


	2. Congratulation Doctor Gordon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter and surely the next one too, the fic is focuses on Lawrence because is more rare and because I don't have very interesting things to say about Adam given the current situation. But it will happen, don't worry. Oh and I also plan to write some passages from Amanda's point of view ! 
> 
> Well, good read !

"So... He really succeeded, isn't it ?"   
Lawrence slowly regained his senses. He didn't have the strength to make a single move but he was now conscious enough to hear the sounds around him.   
A female voice had just spoken, proving to the doctor that he wasn't dead but especially not alone. The calm voice of an old man simply replied "yes", then the woman added :   
"And Adam ?"   
When Lawrence heard that name, everything suddenly come back to his mind and an unbearable pain pierced his body.   
He suddenly opened his eyes wide and let out a scream that alerted the other two individuals. One hurriedly left the room while the other approached.   
Above Lawrence now stood the old man.   
"Hello and congratulation doctor Gordon. You survived. Most people are so ungreatful to be alive. But not you. Not anymore."   
The man plugged something into Lawrence's arm who noticed that he was connected to many medical devices.   
"I will refresh your memory. I am John. John Kramer."   
_He's name is_ **JOHN** _, doctor Gordon._  
ZEP !  
Now he remembered !  
John and Zep knew each other ! They were complices from the beginning !  
"I am the one we name Jigsaw. Zep too was tested but, he failed. I'm happy to tell you that your wife and your daughter are doing well."  
An intense relief invades Lawrence. They were fine ! Now, saving Adam was become his priority.  
He remembers that earlier, the female voice had asked for his news but he hadn't heard the answer and therefore decides to ask the same question.  
John stared at him for a moment with an intense look and declared :   
"It's not your problem anymore. Don't worry about it."  
Lawrence was confused. Was Adam still chained or John had helped him too ?   
Before he had the time to say anything, John left the room, leaving Lawrence alone with his questions.


	3. Please

Time passed and Lawrence was starting to despair. John had been gone for half an hours and each passing minute brought Adam a little closer to a certain death.  
The doctor had no idea for how long he had been out of the bathroom so maybe the young man had already died but it was better to forgot this option.  
He had to keep hope.  
As he thought about a way to fix things, the door opened and the woman entered in the room.  
Her face looked familiar but he couldn't figure out why.  
"What are you going to do to me ?! Asked Lawrence.  
\- The world doesn't always revolve around you, doctor Gordon."  
The stranger moved around the room, examining objects that were already familiar to her.  
"You surely don't remember me, she resumed. I'm Amanda Young. Inspector Tapp questioned me in your presence.  
-Yes... Now I remember."  
Amanda turned to Lawrence and gave him a mean smile wich gave him chills.  
The first time he saw her she was trembling and seemed helpless and now she looked like a lioness ready to jump at his throat at any moment. But as their eyes met, he noticed something.  
She had cried.  
Amanda seemed to have tried to hide it but her red eyes betrayed her.  
"Tell me, doctor."  
She stepped forward and sat on a chair she had just brought in front of the bed in which Lawrence was confined, then resumed.  
"He is dead ?  
\- You have to tell me."  
"He" obviously meant Adam. So John hadn't given her an answer too.  
"You killed him ?"  
This question hit Lawrence. He honestly didn't know what to answer.  
Amanda sighed, finding the answer too slow to come to his liking.  
"Listen...I only ask you that and...  
-Go see by yourself." Interrupted Lawrence.  
Is she went, he would eventually know the answer.  
The young woman sighed again. It was obviously not the answer she expected.  
"I don't know how Adam is, added Lawrence, but you you can get us the answer !"  
Amanda looked away.  
"Please...  
-No... It's not a good idea.  
Lawrence looked at her with deception.  
"If John decided he had to die, then ... He surely had to ..."  
She ran her hands over her face trying to hold back the tears who were beading at the edge of her tired eyes.  
"Well he is wrong. Adam saved my life ! He recognized what he was accused of ! He wants to live ! Please ! I promised to helps him ! He is young and he made mistakes but he understood ! And I'm sure you too."  
Lawrence refrained himself from reminding her that she was obviously not perfect either and judging Adam on his actions was somawhat hypocritical but he preferred to keep quiet and not risk the slightest misstep.  
Silence filed the room and time seemed to have stopped.  
Amanda stood upn didn't give a single look to Lawrence before rushing out of the room, leaving no time for her interlocutor to saying the slightest protest.

A few hours passed since the conversation Amanda had had with the man John, for a reason that eluded her, had decided to save.   
Even if she found him a bit pretentious, she admitted that she agreed with him. But she couldn't do anything.  
If John said something then it was true. It was surely true. It hzd to be true, because, if he has wrong, so who could she believe in ?  
But, what if he was wrong for once ?   
Blood was flowing from the freshy gashed arms of Amanda. As she watched the drops fall to the ground, she made her decision.  
She had to save Adam.


	4. The pact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is much shorter and took much longer to come than expected. I'M SORRY ! I'm not in a great mood at the moment so I apologize for the time that the next chapters could take to come and for the number of mistakes possibly more important.

Amanda was standing in front of the big door leading to the bathroom. Her heart was pounding really fast. She hesitated for a long time and before she could do anything, someone came up behind her. When the young woman turned around, she saw John.  
"I was sure you would come back here." He said.  
Amanda didn't move. She was back to the door while John was staring her with no emotion.  
"Does he really deserve to live, Amanda ? Does he deserve that you save him ?  
\- Lawrence had to kill Adam before 6 o' clock and from what you tell me he didn't do it. So why is he still alive ?"  
The old man looked at her in silence for a few seconds and then added :  
"Your emotions are biased you, Amanda. You are stronger than them.  
\- If I'm the problem then why does Lawrence also think he deserves to live ?  
Are you sure you were in the same room ?"  
Again, John didn't flinch, as if Amanda's words didn't reach him.  
She turned to open the door but John's voice interrupted her again.  
"If you want to save Adam, then the doctor Gordon will have to work for me.  
\- He will do it."

"I... I don't think I understood correctly....  
\- The question is however simple, doctor Gordon. I offer you to be my assistant in exchange of Adam's life."  
Lawrence looked with surprise at John who was standing in front of his bed. Amanda was right behind him, looking at the doctor with hope.  
He knew it was Adam's only chance of survival. He had no other choice.  
'I accept."


	5. Live or die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADAM YEAH !!!!! Finally, I know. I will not comment each time on the length of my chapters, I suppose it's an artistic choice? Or maybe I'm just lazy. I don't know, choose your side. Anyway ! The boy is fine so I'm fine! :D

A bright and blurry light ablazed Adam's eyes and retless and indescribable sounds reached him. So even death herself hadn't want him ? He didn't want to die. In deep, he never really wanted to die but the chance to be still alive seemed bitter to him than expected. The poor man didn't know where he was but he was obviously not alone. He could feel his body moving without making the slightest movement. The surrounding smell was sweet and somewhat reassuring. He tried to move, to speack, show that he was aware but his body and his mind seemed heavy.  
Adam felt reality escape him again. The idea of plunging back into the dark where everything was uncontrollable frightened him but the situation exceeded him and he sank again.

The ray of a sun that Adam seemed to have lost from his eyes for centuries gently caressed his eyelids. He could then observe the new unknown environment in wich he was.  
A hospital room at the cold and hostile white color filled with medical stuff who appeared, for Adam, straight out from a bad TV show. There was no one. He was alone again. When the wounded man tried to get up, a pain lacerated his shoulder, stopping him immediatly in his action. Adam then reflexively grasped the wound and noticed that it was covered with bandages.  
He had to have surgery obviously.  
Before he could try anything else a nurse entered the room. She was holding a sort of plate on wich was hung a sheet and a pen.  
Her face lit up in surprise and satisfaction as the saw the now conscious patient.  
"Hello, Mr. Faulkner-Stanheight.  
\- Adam would be faster, if you will.  
\- But Mr. Faulkner-Stanheight would be better."  
Adam swallowed and decided to keep quiet, preferring not to fight with someone who had posibly saved his life.  
The nurse, a brunette woman a little older than him, silently checked the many perfusions and machines henging on the young man and noted several things on her sheet.  
Before she leaves, he grapped her arm.  
The nurse, named Alice according to her badge, turned around and looked at Adam.  
He remained silent for a few seconds and then ask.  
"How... How long have I been unconscious ?"  
Alice looked into the void seeming to think before answering the question.  
"Many, many hours. It must been almost two days since you and Mr. Gordon were brought to the hospital."  
LAWRENCE !  
How could he have forgotten to ask for his news ?!  
Maybe he just didn't think the man had any chance of survival.  
"He... He is ok ?  
\- Hum ?"  
The young woman looked at him with surprise, haltingly, not knowing if she could give him informations about another patient and finally decided to answer.  
"He lost a lot of blood but he is no longer in danger of death. I am sorry but I can only say things to the family."  
Adam let go of the nurse's arm and settled more confortably in his bed.  
"A doctor will come to see you soon."  
Alice left and Adam felt bitter and alone, very alone despite knowing that Lawrence had survived.  
What was he going to do now ?  
He had seen what he thought was the end but fate had decided to change at the last moment. But in the end, what's the point ?  
The young man was alone, lost, forever, traumatized. He was beginning to believe that maybe he didn't really want to live.


	6. Pleased to meet you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo tired !!! It's the longest chapter yet and there is Alison! Yeeeaaahhh !

The doctor who came to see Adam was quite tall, metis, with short black hair. He was very kind and compassionate, rassuring the young man a little.  
He presentig himself under the name of Sual and had explained to him that his shoulder blade had been broken and his arm would be immobilized with a splint for a few month. His ankle, as for it, hadn't suffered too much dammage apart from an inflammation hidden by a bandages. The bulet wound had been slightly infected but the doctor Sual had informed Adam that he had been very lucky overall, forcing him to swallow a unpleasant remark.  
"Oh, one last little thing sir."  
The doctor's ton suddenly became more serious, making Adam's heart beat at a frightening speed.  
"Cops will come interrogate you tommorrow. If you don't feel good enough to talk to then they can come back another day. With that I'm leaving you, have a nice day."  
Adam barely heard the end of the sentence.  
The cops were going to discover that he had killed Zep, that he was going to end up in prison, he was a murderer.  
The poor man was on the verge of tears, gradually losing control of himself when suddenly someone knocked on the door. His attention then turned entirely to it.  
A pretty blonde woman that Adam barely recognized, entered the room.  
She stopped at the entrance and asked:  
"Adam?"  
The concerned didn't answer, not by pleasure but because he seemed unable to say the single word.  
The woman resumed therefore :  
"I'm Alison. Lawrence's wife. I would have liked to speak to you but if you wish to I can leave.  
\- NO !"  
Adam's reaction surprised them both. He didn't want to be alone.  
"I... Hum,hum... Sorry, are you alright you and your daughter ?" Questioned Adam.  
Alison, although didn't expect this question, relaxed.  
She went to sit on a chair near the patient's bed before answering;  
"Yes, we are fine, thanks. And... And you ?  
\- Well... It could get better but... hum.... It's ok..."  
A uncomfotable silence seized power in the small room before being broken by Adam.  
"And Lawrence ?"  
The woman looked at him in surprise.  
"He is still asleep but he no longer risk anything. By the way, it's because of him that I'm here."  
Adam swallows from discomfort.  
"Who are you ?"  
Despite her calm tone, Alison's eyes pierced Adam's soul.  
She was suspicious and sincerely wanted to know the link that this stranger had with her husband.  
Adam looked into the void before admitting everything, excluding the Carla part.  
It was Alison's turn to remain silent.  
The man really wondering it was a good idea.  
But anyway, Lawrence knew, so she would have know it too.  
"Adam ?  
\- Yes ?"  
He couldn't know what awaited him, the woman hiding his emotions and through far too well.  
"Is this the whole truth ?"  
This question streck Adam to the point where he thought his heart would stop.  
He wanted to tell her the truth but it wasn't up to him to do so.  
It was Lawrence's stories, not him.  
So as usual, he lied again.  
"Yes."  
Alison said nothing and Adam couldn't find out if she understood it was false.  
"Goodbye, Adam.  
\- Goodbye... Alison."  
She then rose gently from the chair and disappeared outside the room.


	7. Awake

Lawrence gradually regained consciousness. Voices surrounded him, some were familiar. His body was much less painful, and for a moment it seemed to him that he still had his foot. But reality quickly returned to him.  
They were saved. However, he realized that this did not mean that everything would be better.  
The physical and psychological consequences were great and John would not be leaving his life anytime soon.  
When Lawrence awoke, a doctor and two nurses came to meet him.  
"How are you feeling, Mr. Gordon?  
-Uh ... better than before ... "  
The doctor noted something on a paper and resumed.  
"We gonna instal you in a room."  
The nurses then moved the bed while the doctor opened the way.  
When they arrived and had finished installing everything, the three caregivers moved away a little to speak.  
During the discussion, Lawrence could hear them pronounce "Adam".  
"How is he ?" Interrupted them, Lawrence.  
The three then stopped talking and turned to him.  
"Hmm ... His condition is not critical. He should recover quickly."  
Then the discussion resumed.  
A few minutes later, when it was finally over, the nurses left the room.  
The doctor then went to Lawrence.  
"Do you remember what happened to you?  
\- Yes.  
\- Well ... I regret to tell you that we had to cut a few centimeters above the wound. She was very infected and had been sewn poorly.  
I'll let you explain with the police who are expected to interrogate you in a few days. "  
His cold and direct tone made Lawrence strangely uncomfortable.  
"Your wife came a few minutes before you woke up. Would you like me to go see if she hasn't left yet?  
-Uh ... Yes, yes. Of course !"  
The doctor nodded and left the room too.


	8. Lie

Alison was watching Lawrence in silence. Everything she wanted to tell him seemed to have evaporated. The young woman sat on a chair and placed her face in her hands.  
Lawrence looked at her and asked nervously:  
"Are you... are you all right?"  
Alison didn't look up.  
"No ... No, Lawrence, we're not okay. How do you want Diana to have a normal life after that ?! What are we going to do now?"  
Lawrence turned his head, no longer having the strength to stare at her.  
"We're going to make it, I promise you! We'll turn the page and ...  
\- SHE'S A CHILD! "  
An abrupt silence further increased the tension already present in the room.  
Tears caressed Alison's cheeks which she quickly erased with a hand.  
"I spoke to Adam.  
\- Uh ... Is he okay?  
\- Yes. He told me things. But I don't think he told me everything.  
\- I...  
\- No."  
Alison placed her hand in front of him to signal him to stop.  
"For some reason, he protects you. Keep your lies, I don't care. We will talk about them when you get better."  
The young woman got up to leave but was interrupted by Lawrence.  
"Alison, wait!  
\- What? "  
She turned to face him and for the first time, their eyes enter in contact.  
"I love you.  
\- No. And you know that much more than I do. "  
Her voice was trembling, her eyes were wet and she left without adding anything.


	9. interrogatory

A few days had passed. Adam was physically much better but his mind was still destroyed. He knew he would never really recover from this terrible event.  
Today was what he feared most.  
His meeting with the police. He had been unable to speak to Lawrence and he felt terribly lonely and anxious.  
The door opened and a nurse and two police officers appeared.  
It was time.

Adam and the two policemen stood in a small room which made the young man somewhat claustrophobic.  
The younger of the two officers looked at him with pity, making Adam wants to hit him.  
The third man seemed more experienced and less emotional.  
He wrote down some informations in a notebook and finally focused on Adam.  
"Good! How are you boy?"  
Before he can answer, the youngest exclaimed :  
"We are so sorry Adam!  
-DAWSON! "  
The man's deep voice reasoned in the room and Dawson curled up on himself.  
"Please forgive him. He is young and inexperienced."  
Adam nodded and threw a thin fake smile at the young policeman.  
"No, problems."  
The old man cleared his throat and straightened up in his chair, dominating Adam of his stature.  
"We haven't made the introductions! I'm Detective Stiles and this is Cadet Dawson. I guess you know why we're here.  
\- Because of the same asshole who sent me here. Yeah ... It sounds pretty obvious, not wanting to disrespect you. "  
Dawson seemed somewhat impressed buy Adam. As for Stiles, he laughed and resumed:  
"You seem very pissed off, young man. Life didn't always have to be easy with you. You're in a safe place. Now let's come to the main subject."  
"I ... I woke up .... In this bathroom ...  
\- What bathroom?  
\- I don't know ... It was big and more disgusting than my apartment ...  
And ... And there was Lawrence and the corpse but ...  
\- A corpse ?  
\- We thought. But ... He was alive ...  
\- A corpse ... Alive? "Dawson finally exclaimed.  
The room seemed to dance around Adam.  
The voices of the other two men gradually faded and everything was blurred.  
The patient stood up, at the same time dropping the chair on which he was sitting.  
"I ... I have to go!"  
Before the police could catch him, he ran to the door and opened it suddenly. But then his body froze.  
A man in a treadmill chair looked at him with the same shock.  
"Lawrence ?!"


	10. Hey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time it took! I was very busy with school and had some personal problems.  
> Another short chapter, but hey, you're used to it now.

Lawrence looked silently at Adam.  
The young man seemed very anxious, causing stress in the heart of the doctor.  
The nurse who had brought him here sooner than she should have spoken to Adam, but there seemed to be no sound coming out of his mouth.  
A cop's deep voice suddenly brought him back to reality.  
Lawrence looked around and saw Adam walking away with another nurse.  
The two police officers who were going to take charge of the interrogation introduced themselves and all three entered in the small room.  
Lawrence hesitated to ask what had happened to Adam but did not have time before the older of the other two men started asking questions.  
These were rather basic and Lawrence answered them with very little energy when suddenly, the cop named of Stiles asked :  
"M.Faulkner-Stanheight told us about a corpse that was not really one. Do you have more information on this?"  
Lawrence understood immediately that he was talking about John.  
Telling the truth seemed to be the best option, but the risk was too big. John would probably not give them another chance at the slightest misstep.  
"There was a dead body, but if he was alive, I had to be gone before I saw any resurrection from him."  
Dawson, the second police officer, wrote down all the information quickly while Stiles prepared his questions.  
Lawrence thought that the interrogation was coming to an end but he saw that he was wrong when the policeman asked:  
"A woman with short brown hair brought the two of you here.  
She said she found you in an abandoned place but did not know its location. Do you have any memories of this woman ? "  
Lawrence was prepared for this question.  
"No."  
The lie, said with such ease, gave him a bitter taste in his mouth, reminding him of bad memories.  
But, he knew it was for the best.

The police brought him back to the nurse waiting for him outside.  
She spoke to him during the path which brought him back to his room, but Lawrence only listened very vaguely.  
A few minutes later, they arrived in the room.  
The nurse helped her settle in, then looked for something she couldn't find.  
She mumbled some coarseness which, contrary to what she wanted, did not escape the ears of the patient.  
The young woman apologized and left while leaving the door wide open.  
This greatly annoyed Lawrence, who really didn't want to be seen by strangers in a state he found so pitiful.  
But nevertheless, this inattention turned out to have good consequences when a familiar face passed in the corridor and stopped in front of the entrance.  
"Hey." Said Adam calmly.  
Lawrence replied with a smile, certainly weak, but full of honesty, then motioned for him to enter.  
The young man did it quickly and clumsily and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Also available :  
> [ Chapter 1 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620168488245477376/light-in-the-blood-chapter-1-arrow25-saw  
> [ Chapter 2 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620168747646320640/light-in-the-blood-chapter-2-arrow25-saw  
> [ Chapter 3 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620169129018769408/light-in-the-blood-chapter-3-arrow25-saw  
> [ Chapter 4 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620169287369359361/light-in-the-blood-chapter-4-arrow25-saw  
> [ Chapter 5 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620169431215210496/light-in-the-blood-chapter-5-arrow25-saw  
> [ Chapter 6 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620169559707729920/light-in-the-blood-chapter-6-arrow25-saw  
> [ Chapter 7 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620172114359697408/light-in-the-blood-chapter-7-arrow25-saw  
> [ Chapter 8 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620172538437337088/light-in-the-blood-chapter-8-arrow25-saw  
> [ Chapter 9 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620173215867813888/light-in-the-blood-chapter-9-arrow25-saw


End file.
